Which colour do you prefer?
by Idiotic Stupidty Person
Summary: Oneshot. Just a normal night at the Sohma Summer house, and Ayame just had to decide to spoil Tohru by making her another dress. However, she needs to chose a colour. They're all giving suggestions. Uh oh. This could turn into something ugly.


Enjoy your stay. This is something that I wrote a long time ago.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

* * *

Which colour do you prefer?

It was a peaceful night at the Sohma's summer house. All of them were chattering quietly, reading a book, or playing a game. It was indeed rare to see al of them become so innocent at times. And indeed it was peaceful; until Ayame broke the silence by saying that he should make Tohru a new dress.

"Oh, it'll be too much. I can't accept it; Ayame-san is too kind to me..." She'd said that, it was expected of her. But they all wanted to see if she could play the game. Hiro dragged Kisa out of the room, and Kagura politely excused herself. They know that it was not their duty to be in the living room, while all of them were planning to catch Tohru.

"Nothing less for the princess." Ayame said firmly. Others weren't so sure, but they went with it anyways.

"My little housewife, all dressed up...oh...it'll be truly a sight." Shigure was dreaming. Kyo and Yuki were both ready to hit him, but Tohru was already screaming no, so they held back. Besides, it's not like he said anything that offensive this time. Besides, all of them were too busy thinking that she couldn't even get the point of why they're asking her.

"Oh, so now you're ditching me...oh...I shall be left all alone..." Ayame was sobbing in a corner, Shigure ran up to him right away. "Do not worry, my love, we would always be together. What do you think about our position for tonight?" All of them were disgusted, while Tohru was looking puzzled, very clueless. They decided to call the quits for the game. Ayame just whispered back "Not in front of them, Gure..."

Tohru was having a little pout, and looked really troubled. Yuki gently asked her what was the matter, and her answer surprised everyone. "There's too much colours to choose from. Oh, I can't do this." None of them could believe it, she'd actually responded. So maybe she wasn't that pure, or that little flower as they saw her. She'd really respond. The game was on. Now is the time to fight.

"Oh, I'm sure anything would look great on my housewife. But why not a bloody red, you'd hardly have any of that. Also, it's very mature and sophisticated. Besides, I'm sure that it'll bring out something wild and new within you." Shigure stated immediately. Tohru looked pleased, but someone interrupted his short victory.

"And what, have her look like a mass murderer. All that red is blood and wickedness. Something else." Kyo was rudely interrupting. Shigure stared at him, using not one of those friendly idiotic perverted stare, but a long cold hard one. His eyes were almost teasing him, mocking him, saying that maybe he should suggest a colour. He'd still kept his smile on though.

"Then gold. It looks so bold and magnificent. Oh, it'll be grand, and then I could make clothing all like that. We'd be one gold mirror." Ayame stated boasted proudly. Tohru listened quietly, nodding her head. They were all such nice choices.

"It'll blind everyone around her. Have a simple colour, like white. It's pure, elegant, yet polite. It won't be really exaggerated." Hatori said quietly, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Momiji decided to voice in his opinion as well.

"No, yellow. Tohru-chan always looks so cheerful in it. Plus, it'll look honest." He gave a smile to Tohru, and she returned it. However, someone interrupted his short lived victory.

"How about black, not like she has any of it. Could be dangerous and moody." Haru said, straight to the point. He was silent afterwards. All of them were waiting for the next move. Tohru, however, was furrowing her eyebrows, still trying to make a decision.

"Purple. It does look very regal, and cold enough to be mature, yet warm enough to be totally casual." Yuki suggested. Tohru nodded very happily at the idea. The rat smiled.

"Damn rat. You only think about yourself when you're suggesting something for Tohru. Everyone knows that purple fits you." Kyo taunted him. Yuki was taken back; he never knew that the stupid cat was going to start it in here.

"And what are you going to suggest, orange. She'll look like a whole fruit." Kyo gasped. How dare he. It wasn't his fault that his hair just had to attract a lot of negative attention.

"Oh yeah, you wanna take it outside." Kyo was getting into battle mode. Yuki just scoffed.

"No. Since I'm trying to respect Miss Honda's wishes," points to Tohru waving her hands in the air, and trying to say no, "plus, it'll just be over in two seconds." That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Why you..." Kyo threw a punch at Yuki's face, but Yuki's hand came up in time to block it. Kyo just gave up.

"Do you have a colour to suggest then?" Yuki asked frostily. Everyone else watch. It seems like that it wasn't even about Tohru anymore; it was more like the usual fight of cat and mouse.

"Yeah. And unlike you, I've thought of something that actually has something to do with Tohru. And it'll be way better than your damn pansy colour." Yuki yawned.

"Whatever, just get on with it."

"Green. Brings out the colour in her eyes. (1)." For once, he was actually saying something that makes sense. Just when Yuki was about to open his mouth again, Tohru said something.

"I've decided." She declared in triumphal, giving a determined look to add the effect. However, everyone was just holding their breath, hoping that they would say the colour that they had suggested.

"I want it in blue." All their faces fell. She looked puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked. Still, silence.

Once again, it was Ayame that went to the rescue. "What style should we have it in?" Everyone groaned as they started another argument, but three people in the room smiled.

The two of them now realized her affections for them, and is preparing to fight the biggest battle in their lives, for her love.

* * *

_(1) Tohru's eye colour, as I come to understand, can be said as blue or green. So I chose green for this story. It has a particular meaning to it._

_Author's Ramblings: A really...weird one shot of mines that I dug up. I felt like posting it. In case you didn't get it, the colours more or less are related to the characters, and Tohru isn't really stupid in this one. While what everyone was saying was normal, or even stupid, there were some messages behind it. It shouldn't be that hard to read. If you are confused, I'll be more than happy to answer any questions. Just drop a review, or send me a PM. _

_The ending probably seems weird, they mentioned nothing about love. Just read more carefully. Hint: This whole thing has to do with the ending. _

_Or maybe it's just so obvious and stupid that you don't care about it. Either way, have fun. I know I am. _

_Good night. (it's like 2:43 am right now.)_

_Aug. 24, 2007_


End file.
